


Once Again

by baaanduuu



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baaanduuu/pseuds/baaanduuu
Summary: A realm long forgotten, but again discovered.Sarah stumbles not so accidently over an old acquaintance and gets sucked into a familiar world. With an unwanted passenger as a companion, she tries to conquer the Goblin King's labyrinth once again..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters.

In contrast to other people, Sarah liked having an ordinary life with it's ordinary actions. She preferred having an organised day rather than a turbulent and unexpected one, which threw you into an adventure. And she liked repeating her daily cycle again and again. It gave her control and with that power, nothing would go wrong. Sarah wouldn't appear late to an appointment, nor would she forgot something important, if she simply would follow her lists and plans for the day.

Believe it or not, Sarah Williams wasn't always this neat person. In fact she had been a messy and chaotic child. Her room could've easily be mistaken for an antique store, because every object in it didn't have specific place and was strewn around.  
She also wasn't on time often. Sarah would get lost in her amateur theatrics and forget time and place, which was a rather silly thing to do if you wanted to succeed in life according to her stepmother. Then she would arrive home late and forget that she had to take her of her younger baby brother, while her parents were away. It was a chaotic disarray.

Just like that one evening nine years ago. Once again Sarah had to babysit Toby, which interfered with her personal plans, against her will. That day she was even more angry than the countless other weekends, where she had to sacrifice her leisure time because of a spoiled brat, and she had presently shown her disagreement to her stepmother. The woman had shaken off Sarah's rude behaviour and still went to the planned rendezvous with her husband, what made Sarah even more furious that she later on wished away her brother to the goblin king.

Now, a slightly mature Sarah, laughed about that silly incident, but if she still had a little bit of belief in magic in her, she would've been traumatised by the event. Because after her dramatic wishing-you-away speech, Sarah apparently had tripped over her beloved teddy bear, Lanzelot, and hit her head on the nightstand. At least that's what she assumed what happened.  
While being unconscious, she had had a weird dream about Toby being kidnapped by the fictional character Jareth, from her all-time favourite "The Labyrinth", and her having to resolve his Labyrinth in order to get her baby brother back. She did make it though and woke up to a dizzy mind and a crying Toby.

The dream had been a wakeup-call (literally) and Sarah stopped with her wannabe acting and focused on real life, which appealed her parents very much. And soon rebellious Sarah was gone and Miss Williams, the young veterinarian, appeared. Though she sometimes missed these fantasy worlds, which once brought her so much happiness, dearly. Maybe there still was a twinge of a magic-loving and belief in her left. Even just a bit would bring her back to somewhere very strange, but also very familiar.

 

........................................

 

 

"That's not fair!", Sarah yelled to no one particular as she locked the windows and remaining doors of the veterinarian surgery.

She was supposed be sitting in her cozy bed with a nice cup of tea and not covering a drunk coworkers night shift! After all she had been working her arse off all day and that idiot decided to drown himself in liquor. Typical Ron, used alcohol for every problem he had to conquer. She wondered how he even got the job with his unreliable behaviour. Although he had brought  
Sarah many complications, she still enjoyed his companion for there were only the two of them working in that mini hospital (but sometimes he really taxed her nerves). Of course, the only of them two except the secretary. But that woman was quiet as a mute person and gave off a negative feeling, so she didn't really accompany Sarah.

The building, where Sarah worked the whole week except Wednesdays and Sundays, was a one story house in the middle of nowhere. You would assume there wouldn't be many patients, but as soon as the doors opened, pets from A to Z came streaming in. The needs ranged from a simple flea infection to food poisoning.  
It was tiring, yes indeed, but Sarah liked it. Sometimes she would catch herself smiling, when the room sank in disorder. Maybe she hadn't changed much at all.

However, Sarah Williams wasn't liking her choice of career right now. Steam shot out of her ears and her face was coloured in a burgundy red. She cursed Ron and herself for picking up the phone and agreeing to come to the abandoned workplace shortly before going to sleep. If she only had ignored the ringing of her mobile phone, she would be sleeping tight in her bed. But no, she did had to answer the call and since drunk Ron couldn't really distinguish a yes and a no, she landed up in a situation she hoped she wouldn't.

A loud thump silenced Sarah's rants and her body went stiff. She dared to only breathe little air for she feared for her life.

What was that?

Fantastic. Not only did she have to sacrifice her sleep, but also her life!  
Ok don't be dramatic, she assured herself, it was probably the wind and she was just being a scaredy cat. Just as she began to relax, Sarah stared to hear a scraping sound near her office window. Again she froze for a few minutes, thinking that her last words would be: "That's not fair!"

 

 

........................................

 

 

Sarah finally shook herself out of her frozen stance and carefully eyed the window pane of her office.

What had once been a light breeze, now had turned into a howling wind. Snow was streaming down with a heavy force and the skies had darkened immensely. It was a horrendous weather, what didn't really enhanced her situation.  
Nonetheless, Sarah bravely took a few steps towards the window. Her breast rose up and down with her rash breathing.  
Finally, what seemed like hours but probably were only a few minutes, she arrived at the window and carefully opened the lock. It made a click-sound, which startled her and she let out a small yelp. As if something reacted to her scream, Sarah heard a flutter coming from the outside. She hesitated, but then shoved the window fully up.  
A gasp escaped her mouth, as the harsh wind hit her bared flesh and she regretted not putting on a sweater before.  
Trembling, partly from the cold but also with a tint of fear, Sarah stretched her head out of the window and searched for an possible intruder. First she only saw the hollow shadows of the pine trees and a thin layer of snow, but as she looked down she discovered something unexpected.

"Oh my God..." Her breath rushed through her lips into the air, where it became a hazy cloud.

It was a white washed barn owl.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters.

****The obviously hurt animal shifted on the cold ground, trying to get up but miserably failed.

“Dear lord, what were you thinking?”, Sarah scolded the somewhat familiar owl, as she leaned over and picked it up very gently.

She cradled the bird in her arms like a child and shut the window. It was indeed a terrible weather and she could not comprehend why the owl chose to fly under these weather conditions.   
However, Sarah’s first priority was to nurse the hurt animal. Blood was seeping through his feathers and she figured that the birds wing was fractured due to the immense wind.

She carried the whimpering owl to the surgery and placed it on the metal table. Of course she laid down a warm blanket before, so that the bird wouldn’t freeze completely.

“And I thought you guys were the smart ones.”, she mumbled.

The owl squeaked as if it understood her words. Sarah ignored it and set her tools next to the animal. She picked up a cloth and began drying up its fractured wing.

.....

  
_There was a time, where I had it all._

_A kingdom to rule, subjects to lead and wars to win._

_One or another might have called me a tyrant, a ruthless beast, who killed for a monarchy. But I did it all for their sakes, for their futures. The folk was weak and pathetic, ruled by a weak and pathetic king. He had to go for the well of the people._

_What is a kingdom, which doesn’t expand? Which doesn’t improve? Whose people are only accustomed to comfort and not prepared for dangers?_

_It was a lousy family, who ruled over the land for thousands and thousands of years. The same old blood, which controlled the kingdom._

_Something had to change._   
_No, someone had to change._

_And since no one questioned the oh so good king, I knew it was me, whose turn was to command._

_First it was the kings throat, that I slid. Then his wife’s._   
_And lastly, there were only his children left. Three young girls and two young boys._

_They were the only ones, I could’ve spared, because of their fragile and innocent mind._   
_Not knowing what a disaster their father was leading them to._

_A kingdom with peace and equality._

_What a hilarious concept! When people start to get comfortable and start forming their own opinions, the king gets weak. The folk then wants more. More food, more money and less work._   
_The kingdom stays the same, it doesn’t grow and it doesn’t upgrade._

_The future of this folk was in danger! It was me, who could save it._

_And I did. I saved it, I took matters into my own hands and I shaped the people, my subjects._

_Sadly I owned the throne for only a short while, because of a idiotic mistake. I could’ve become wealthy and powerful, but I ruined it for myself. I wish, oh I wish, I would’ve researched a bit more._

_It were not two princes, but three._

_Jareth._

_He was the eldest one, who had escaped my wrath. Not even a year he had rested and then he had struck my life._

_Rather than to kill me, he banished me to an unknown world and had taken my precious magic._

_I was caged. And my only way to escape was that girl, who Prince, no King, Jareth had interest in. She wasn’t anything special, an ordinary mortal with no magical powers. Except that she had conquered his special labyrinth._   
_His maze, a construction of his own, so no one without his will could enter his dearest Goblin City._

_I stumbled across her by accident. She was sitting in a park and reading, not knowing that an all too familiar white owl, was watching over her._   
_I might not have had my powers, but I could smell magic miles away. And that moment I smelled it instantly._   
_It was my time to wait and get her accustomed to me._

....

“So, all tidied up.”, Sarah looked with satisfaction and pride at the owl.

She had batched up that little animal very well, so that there was only a bandage left to remind of the accident.

The bird squeaked and jumped ungraciously to the ground.

“Hey! What are you doing!”, Sarah screamed in protest and followed the animal, which kind of managed to jump on a counter.

The owl turned back and eyed her almost humorously, before it flew through the open window.  
Didn’t she close that one before?

Grumbling, Sarah stomped to the window and discovered the owl metres away, knowingly mocking her.

She didn’t hesitate and grabbed her coat. “Just wait, you little rascal.”

 


	3. Author’s Note

I just wanted to inform the few people reading this, that the story will be updated. I can’t promise soon, but I do intend to carry on with it. It’s a bad habit of mine starting and abandoning stories.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very very short chapter, but I just wanted to add something to the story, since I haven't updated for so long. I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Snorting, Sarah rested her arms on her knees. Walking was much tougher in the thick layer of snow. But that wasn’t her biggest problem right now. Since the owl‘s feathers were snow white and matched the surroundings, it was a great difficulty to find it.

‘Just fantastic,’ she thought. Like all the other shift-covering evenings, she’d expected a lousy night with no to little occupation. But things took another turn and now she was standing knee-deep in snow searching for an owl.

“Sarah?”, a confused voice asked.

Shocked at the abrupt appearance of the voice, Sarah’s head turned to its owner.

“Trisha? What are you doing here?”, she asked her colleague. She wasn’t familiar with her coworkers voice and now hearing it, gave Sarah a strange feeling of comfort. Trisha wasn’t the social type and didn’t speak with her nor Ron very much. Although she was the secretary and had to talk much, Sarah only now fully noticed her nice voice.

“I forgot my cell phone here. Didn’t you finish your shift earlier?”, she casually said.

“I had to cover Ron’s and I’m currently on a hunt to find an owl, which escaped the building.”, Sarah rushed and pushed back her snow covered hair. She had to find that owl, before it vanished and could hurt itself more. But as she looked at the icy landscape, her hopes of finding the animal reduced. Her eyes met Trisha’s and a mischievous grin formed on Sarah’s face. “Hey, wanna go owl hunting?” 


End file.
